customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Archive 1 ---- RE: Lemme see..... Samuel? 10:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats you won the moc contest!!! (the deltrax 7 one) Stub Articles Recently, I've been looking over a number of stub articles lately with either little or no information on them and it would appear that the spam rates are increasing recently with more users arriving, not reading the Manuel of Style, making short pages for photographs, then losing interest and leaving. I've been wondering, perhaps if the Cleanup and Stub templates aren't making the impending deletion notice clear enough. Do you think that it would perhaps be worth altering to existing templates with some sort of new category i.e. Stub Articles for deletion in 3 days, Stub Articles subject to future deletion. Do you think that this would be a good idea? I don't want to make it seem like I'm pressuring you to make a change to the template (I can do that easily enough :P) I just wanted to get a second opinion before I think about doing anything. It would probably encourage new users to improve their pages and it would make it easier for us admins to track down pages that need to be deleted. What do you think? :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Sure, no problem. :P That'll give me some more time to plan exactly what changes to make to the templates. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Oh, nice idea! Unfortunately, I won't be able to do that till Sunday because I'm working tomorrow and it'll be too dark to photograph anything when I get back home. But I'll definitely look into that idea. :P ''Edit: btw, I just saw the revamped templates and, I must say... they look awesome. :D I love the etremely imaginative idea of a comet striking the page. If that doesn't get peoples' attention and make them edit then nothing will. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'''Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] My apologies. I've gotten a little caught up in schoolwork lately and simply forgot... wow, it's not often I use "''I was doing homework" as an excuse. :S Anyway, I took three photos, each with a white background, each only slightly different. I'll put the links to them below but, '''be warned, they are very much the same. If they don't work, I'd be happy to retake them tomorrow, when I'm free in the evening and I have either a white, a black, a grey or a brown background that I can use. *File:BTD27_Sharp_Custom_Want_You_01.JPG *File:BTD27_Sharp_Custom_Want_You_02.JPG *File:BTD27_Sharp_Custom_Want_You_03.JPG By the way, I haven't re-commented on your blog post since my first comment, but I'm liking the finished Cyber Bulk. :P The use of brown is quite original and I like the homage back to the old days of BIONICLE that is conveys. Nice job! :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Hey 21bub21, I dont mean to be an pain or anything but please can I make an xl version of my Kyle Topkick moc in the style of your cyber hero mocs? I dont mind if you say no, but I would like to have a trie at making one.Deltrax7 (talk) 17:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Great! Congrats bub, or should I say Mr. wiki revamp-er epic-mocer! I say you've definitely made your mark on this place (both technically and literally). PS Teach me the ways of the forc- uh I mean wikitext! I've always wanted to say that XP [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie]] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 01:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, derp, i've been doing the basic texts all along! ;-P Thanks for the Google tip though, begin training now! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 05:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thats cool. I have just come up with a XL idea myself! thanks for your time,Deltrax7 (talk) 10:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for updating the main page, Bub. :) [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Povak returns... :P Psst, its me Povak. I haven't been on the wiki for a while, and it has CHANGED!!! Nice job on it. Hi 21bub21 I was reading your page Jenny Sharp and I noticed the box at the bottom with her team mates and villians in it. I was wondering which template i need for my Heros and villians. Thanks,Deltrax7 (talk) 15:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) TC Times Hey Bub!I finally got TC open but when I play it syas cant connect to server and at first I thought it was distances but then I realised its not 24HR server and I need to the times its online. Tell me anyways you can tell me and I will see If I have the Messaging system. Also once its working and I manage to get on you will probably Realise its me.... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Is the server up right now??? Assaultimus Is coming to HF! (talk) 18:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Featured Quote Pic Due to the fact that Core Hunter was the speaker of th featured quote, I added his picture to the Slider Template. I hope this is ok. Read the Manual of Style today! 00:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey, Bub. I was looking at your user page when I saw that you created a four-foot tall Mata Nui. If you mean the Mata Nui robot, then coincidentally, I did the same thing! :P [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 00:47, September 10, 2012 (UTC) My Page Hey Bub? I noticed you added some categories to my Dunkan Bulk (Otherverse) page. However, the categories you wedded did not fit the page. For example, the category Good would not suit the article because this version of Bulk is evil. Therefore, I am requesting that you please stop adding categories to my articles. Thank you. --'Read the Manual of Style today!' 02:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming change to the skin On the staff blog post that announced this upcoming change, Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12 fears that the change could "ruin" the work you've done to customize the wiki's theme. You can preview what the wiki will look like when this change goes live on October 3 by adding ?wikiagrid=1&wikiafullheader=1 to the end of the URL on any page. Once the change does go live, if you see anything wrong and want help, feel free to message me on my talk page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello, just following up on my colleague's statement since there was a new comment from Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12expressing some concern. If you need any help with the wiki's theme, please don't hesitate to let us know! BertH (help forum | blog) 20:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Question I have a MoC that is 25" long. Would this be considered to be a mega titan? Darkblade9 (talk) 22:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi 21bub21 i need some help on how to make infoboxes.its really irritating so can you pls tell me how??? the if you do GoFultimateFan (talk) 12:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC)GofUltimateFan I have an MOc that is 259 pieces. Is that considered a titan or mega titan? Bane7 (talk) 16:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 The H Team Storymaster Hey, 21bub21, you are the current storymaster for The H Team. Are you still interested, or are you passing on? If I don't hear back from you by November, I'll pass the role of Storymaster to Drayko, with Wikishmid and Povak's acceptance. TW~ (talk) 18:35, October 15, 2012 (UTC)TW Story Can you move my story to updated stories please? Your Downfall begins... (talk) 21:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Contest Logo Hey, Bub. The Halloween Contest has ended, and the winners are Lord Corpus, Max Flare, Darkflame and Bill Ness. Try to make the logo as soon as possible, but still, take your time. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 00:29, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikia.js you may want to use Hey there. I see the RC-Purge menu thing stolen from CBW is now derp. And the RC could do with the auto-refresh thingy. Feel free to copy this stuff over to CHFW. ;) :--http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Contest Hey, Bub. I want to thank you very much for having begun voting last Saturday for the Christmas Contest. My BIONICLE movie completely threw me off and I forgot to set it up. Seeing that voting has progressed nicely and most people have voted, voting will be ending either tomorrow or by Sunday. Again, I want to thank you for your actions and I will be back soon. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 02:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 19:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 I don't really know what utou mean by that with the voting. I did, or think I did join wiki metru. banner Bioniclezilla77 03:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 I love, love, love the new banner! It is the best one yet! Just so cool! Surge Bioniclezilla77 20:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 Um, thanks for making my surge page, it will probably get deleted. Why diddn't the mutated surge get moved? Well, I do need help but, thanks. Badges Hey bub? I recently became the site leader of the CSW and I was wondering if I could use your staff badge images (since they look really awesome) for the badges there. If this is ok with you, cool! If not, I'll just whip up something on paint. Monologuing Killed the Villain 00:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation Needed Sorry, before you go creating the graphics, I have not received confrimation if he wants it to be done. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 03:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead, Bub. Thanks. :) [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 03:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) re Yeah I know what he means. I just wanted him to say it. As I recall, I asked for a background. Lemme check here... Nope. I didn't say I didn't want a background. I was expecting one, actually. But nevermind now, as the wiki has a matching things. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 07:10, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Nahh, I reckon it's fine. The theme suits the mascot, Brutaka. And keeps some of the original design scheme of the wiki. But thanks anyway. Hey, you know that banner you made? It's great and all, but I think you should tone it down. Simplistic, you know? Maybe just Brutaka. Maybe the Best Pages of the Year MOCs. Just inputting. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 07:23, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Just sayin' what I think. Even then, it still needs to be run past the BoT. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 07:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) New stories? The New Stories section seems unnecessary. All of the stories made there are just moved to the updated stories section after the first edit anyway. We should just merge the new and updated stories sections. What do you think? [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Template: Anihlation Bioniclezilla77 18:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 Hey, I need you to help me get rid of the Millenial Shadow template, not the Millenian Shadow one. Re:Layout Guide But people see 'Manual of Style' and ignore it. If it stayed 'Layout Guide' and was seperate, people may actually read it. DeltaStriker 17:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:A Question You edit the Story section whenever you finish a chapter in your story. Keep it to one entry at a time per story. And I'm not sure what you mean by the second half of your question. DeltaStriker 01:51, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Blockage Bioniclezilla77 14:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC)BZ I was making a troll face at myself, i will apolagise again RE: Troll thingy Bioniclezilla77 21:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC)BZ Why did it only come out with the troll? I wrote a message saying that I was peing a troll. Main Page + Navigation Hey bub? Are you finished with the custom design for the main page? And when are you going to finish the navigation? I don't mean to be a pest, but having an unfinished design makes us look sloppy. DeltaStriker 13:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fluff edits Spelling and grammar checks aren't fluff if they make the page look nicer. I used to do them all the time. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 22:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) do not be alarmed! If you consider me committing spam because the pictures I am continually adding, I will use them soon.--Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 22:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) In this context, what does walk the walk mean? Sorry bout that though. Love the new avatar and skin! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 13:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I have taken two screenshot about the hero cuffs (one is the original cuff and the other is the Breakout cuff), from Breakout. The original hero cuff is already at my page. May I ask for permission to post these two picture at the hero cuffs page? So sorry about forgetting to put my signature. I asked you about the hero cuff picture post. Greol (talk) 14:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Greol Welcome to Insmouth Here is an awesome MOC idea (since I don't have the titan skill) how about a titan chtughlu! Make a tentacle head with a gresh head! And make em a titan! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 20:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bug ya again but canyou make a template for my alpha team ? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 00:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply if yes or no Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 02:03, February 23, 2013 (UTC) IP Can I please have your server IP? I saw it on FG and I really want it 15:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) MasterPuddings helo again Bub, do you want to let me borrow with all credit infernum? Either that, you could use my Makuero in that storyline. --Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 02:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I don't think you have told me it is dead, I am talking bout the prison anyways. If no, ok. ---- Err, do you know why I can't add a comment to my article? I mean this one. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 19:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) My Story Um a few things, one is a tip for me and another is a favor. The favor is a cover/title for my story which has something like the picture below (you can delete after you read it) with black tentacles surrounding it and an orange back round. The tip is, do you think it would be a bad idea to use brains with comunicating through psichics?Mgagaa (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Wow, thanks for getting back to me so soon!! :DMgagaa (talk) 20:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Millenial Shadow.--Mgagaa (talk) 22:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Ohh my god, how can I ever thank you?!?!--Mgagaa (talk) 00:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) New Template idea It seems to me there should be a template that signifies something is worse than a clean up article but better than a stub. It also seems there should be a template exclusively saying that there should not be any bionicle in it. Maybe there shold be one when aquagon comes along on a templatte saying somethig is ugly. :PMgagaa (talk) 18:29, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd be up for that. :P I do MOC requests on a frequent basis over there, though titan-sized creations do take me a little longer to build, I'd be happy to help. {D TwinkieCraft Hey 21bub21, its actually a long time since I ever talked to you. Now, im making youtube videos, I can make one on twinkiecarft if you want, just plz give me the updated version. Ty. -Drayko "(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 15:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Twinkiecraft! Now if only I had an account I'd be all over that, and wow! Drayko slipped in for a message! I am''' Oonie''' 05:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Infernum Could I use the Infernum prison in my story, The Investigation of Inspector Blore? TW~ (talk) 21:52, April 11, 2013 (UTC)TW two things bout stuff on wiki One is, when will the next MOC contest be held and two, when will the votes become official? And three, dang that is three, why is the main page available for anyone to edit? --Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 00:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Is this template going to stay? If not, darn. Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 12:58, April 20, 2013 (UTC) The old template was deleted and can you make one like that? --Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 01:36, April 21, 2013 (UTC) How should I format stories like this story? In terms of organization? People say it is still, badly formatted even after the clean up of the grammar and spelling errors. Just Simply, BZ. 18:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC)